


Life Goals

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Life Goals, F/F, Fluff, Game Night, Life goals, supercorp if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: From the prompt, "Write about 3 realistic goals you would like to achieve"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published a one shot, so please tell me what you think!!

It was game night at Kara's loft. The whole gang was there: James, Winn, Lena, Mon El, Maggie, Alex, and of course Kara. Maggie and Alex were curled up in a chair. Kara, James, Winn, and Lena were crumbed onto the couch. Mon El was sprawled on the floor underneath the couch. They were on about their 4th of 5th game of Monopoly and everyone was getting tired. Kara suddenly shot up from her spot so fast everyone was convinced she had used her super speed.  
"Before all of you start falling asleep or leaving, I have one more thing I want to do."  
Kara started passing around pieces of paper and pens.  
"All you have to do is list 3 realistic goals you would like to accomplish in your life, then we'll share them with everyone."  
She sat down and everyone started writing. Once some time had passed and everyone was done, Kara asked,  
"Okay who wants to go first?"  
"I guess I will." Lena answered after no one had volunteered.  
*Convince everyone that L Corp really can be a force for good  
*Manage to keep my mother behind bars.  
*Tell my crush that I like them  
Lena refused to answer any questions about who her crush was, but everyone, except for said crush, was pretty sure they knew who it was. James stood up and said he wanted to go next. His were:  
*Do more good as Guardian  
*Step up his game as the replacement Cat  
*Get over someone  
Again everyone knew who he was talking about, except for Kara who thought he was talking about Lucy Lane. Mon El was going next and everyone was a little worried about what he was going to say. His goals ended up being relatively okay.  
*Find out what exactly a strip club was and why Kara didn't want him to know.  
Everyone started laughing at that one.  
*Train Harder  
*Manage to keep his job at the bar  
Kara decided she wanted to go next  
*Get married  
"Eventually. Not like right now." She said blushing a little bit.  
*Bring Jeremiah home  
*Get Snapper to respect me even just a little bit.  
"Kara, I thought we were supposed to write realistic ones?" James said laughing a little after she read her last one. Kara just pouted in response.  
"Well, I guess i'm next." Winn said before he started listing his.  
*Get over my fear of Hank and Cat  
*Get tickets for SDCC '17  
"Cause I hear the lineup is going to be killer."  
*Make a lot more pop culture references  
Everyone was in fits of laughter after his because they were just so, Winn. Alex started talking,  
"Well, I guess that leaves Maggie and I, So i'll go first, if that's okay?"  
Alex was looking lovingly at her girlfriend the whole time and when she noticed her nod she began speaking.  
*Figure out how that alien gun works so the DEO can make more  
"Cause that thing is freaking amazing!"  
*Bring Jeremiah home  
A momentary look of sadness overtook her face before she resumed.  
*And be an amazing girlfriend to Maggie  
"Aw, babe you already are an amazing girlfriend." Maggie said smiling, "But it's my turn now."  
Maggie stood up to say hers.  
*Beat Danvers at, at least one freaking game of pool  
*Get Danvers to try Vegan ice cream  
Maggie made a face at Alex that Alex reciprocated making everyone laugh at how adorable they were.  
"And last, but definitely not least," Maggie got down on one knee and continued, "Alex, will you marry me?"  
There was silence, then all of a sudden, there was a deafening scream from Alex.  
"YES!"  
Alex stood up and pulled Maggie with her. They kiss, and to them, it's as if the whole world had stopped and started agin with them at the helm.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said before, i've never published a one shot, so I would love to hear what you think. I personally think i'm better at writing angst than fluff, but regardless tell me your opinion! Thank for reading!  
> *Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> *Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
